


Stay Just A Little Bit Longer

by lydiaforqueen



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaforqueen/pseuds/lydiaforqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were born twins. And they've been doing it since the day the could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Just A Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> There was no editing done on this so a lot of it is probably wonky, but I'm drunk so why not.

Stiles had a tendency to mouth off, which usually got him in trouble. Today was no different. One minute he was calling Jackson Whittemore an asshole, the next he was being slammed into a locker hard enough to make his vision fade. The next thing he registered was feet pounding down the hallway.

“Back the fuck off, Jackson.” Derek stepped between them, but it was Danny’s soothing words that finally got the bully to step down. He turned to see if his brother was alright, bringing his hand up to wipe a tear off of Stiles’ face, but his hand was urgently pushed away.

“I don’t need your help, Derek. I can handle myself.” Stiles bent down to pick up his things, which were scattered around his feet, when Derek started to help him. “Did you not hear what I fucking said? I can handle myself.”

“I’m older, I’m supposed to look out for you, dumbass.” Derek continued to paw at Stile’s things on the floor before being forcefully pushed away.

“By eight minutes. That doesn’t make you my god sent protector. And stop with the touchy feely stuff, man. People might think you’re into me.“ Derek scoffed and picked up the final book off the floor then turned to head toward the parking lot. Stiles followed dutifully.

The ride home was tense, but that didn’t stop Stiles from creeping his hand over to Derek’s thigh.

“Look, I’m sorry about what I said in there. I’m just keyed up from Jackson. He always gets me going.” He let his fingers stroke the fabric just above his brother’s knee.

Derek sighed. “I get that, I do, but you need to be more careful about what you say. How many years have we been tiptoeing around? I don’t want to get in more trouble than we need to until we can get out of the house and into our own apartment. Just keep your fucking cool until then, please? Can you?” He let his hand wander onto Stiles’, where he left it until they pulled into the driveway.

Fortunately no one was home that day. Laura was still away at college and Cora must have been at a friends, while their parents were still at work. They slipped out of the camaro and into the house, where they deposited their things onto the table before heading upstairs. Before they made it halfway up the flight of stairs, Stiles had his hands on Derek’s neck.

“Not yet, wait until we get to my room. Just in case.” Stiles sighed but he understood the need to take precautions. That didn’t stop him from trailing his hand down to Derek’s and locking their fingers though. As soon as they hit the door to Derek’s room, Stiles’ hands were back around Derek’s neck, his mouth on his brother’s. Derek let his tongue brush Stiles’ lips, let his mouth part so Stiles’ tongue could enter his mouth.

“Please let me blow you.” Stiles’ pupils were lust blown as he sank to his knees preemptively. Derek’s only response was burying his hands in his brother’s hair and giving it a loving tug. Stiles greedily unzipped Derek’s pants and pulled out his dick, licking his lips. He slid his tongue across the head, the sticky precome trailing after when he pulled away.

“Stiles, please. Don’t tease me.” Derek groaned.

“You know what I want you to do.” Stiles tilted his head back ever so slightly and let his lips part before Derek thrust forward into the open, willing mouth. Spit trickled out of the side of Stiles’ mouth and he slid his hands up Derek’s thighs and around to his ass, squeezing. Derek continued to thrust deeply into Stiles' throat, moaning. 

"I'm going to...I'm going to come," Derek whimpered. Stiles pulled Derek's hips forward, pulling him deeper into his throat, and gagged ever so slightly. That sent Derek completely over the edge and within seconds he was spilling down Stiles' throat. "God, you know exactly how to send me into overdrive." Derek put his hand down for Stiles to nuzzle into. 

"Now it's my turn," Stiles said, quickly pulling his pants down. 

"I don't want to blow you, I want to fuck you." Derek said, gently palming himself as he thought of Stiles face down, ass up, presenting just for him. "And I want you to prep." Stiles sighed, but it was a happy sigh, and pulled the lube out of Derek's night stand. He spilled the lube over two fingers while Derek watched and ever so slightly pressed into his hole. He hissed as he pressed in further. "Keep going, I know you can do it." Stiles pushed his fingers in further until he was down to his second knuckle. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, a move that he repeated until he heard Derek's breathing go shallow. 

"Are you ready to fuck me or are you just going to stand there until mom gets home?" And that really sent Derek reeling. What they were doing was so wrong, so backwards, but not in his eyes. If anyone found out they would surely be separated for a long time, and he didn't want that, but the thought of someone catching them really turned him on. He walked over to the bed where Stiles lay on his stomach and spread his cheeks. He slid into Stiles slowly and choked back a sob. His brother's ass was always so sweet, always so ready for him, and only for him. He moved slowly out, wanting to savor the moment, before thrusting back in in order to elicit the tiniest noises from Stiles. "Dammit Derek, just FUCK ME." 

"Do you want it hard, Stiles?"

"JUST FUCK ME," Stiles yelled into the bed, partially from the position, partially from frustration. Derek pulled out again and then slammed into his brother, over and over again until Stiles was squealing and clawing at Derek's thighs with his free hand. Derek was getting close but he wanted Stiles to finish first, so leaned forward onto on arm and snaked around Stiles with the other, hand slick from sweat, and wrapped it around Stiles' dick. He pumped until Stiles was whining and finally felt relief spill over his hand. He didn't ask before he pulled out and started to jerk himself, until he spilled onto Stiles' back with a groan. 

"Dammit, Derek," Stiles sighed, "Now I have to take a shower before mom gets home."

"We could always shower together..." Derek smiled at the thought. Stiles' complaints were over with the suggestion and he snuggled into his brother's side, smearing come over both of them. He knew Derek loved it, though, a fact which he would bring up later in order to get a rise out of Derek. But for now they were content. For now they had each other and that was all they needed.


End file.
